All or Nothing
by DeidaraLovesMe
Summary: A top of the line Teen who has it all is starting to feel empty when she realizes how much she misses her best friend. Everything begins to go wrong as her lost best friend ends up in the hospital and it's her fault. SasuSakuDei


All or Nothing

"Why?! Why is this happening?! Please make it stop! Do something!" Sakura cried, falling to the ground, her knees hitting the cold wet grass. Tears flowed from her glistening emerald eyes as she watched her Victorian house burn down.

The flames seemed to rise and more of the house was engulfed in its fury. Even though the firemen were pumping water into broken windows, it appeared the fire was winning this little battle.

"Luna! Sapheria!" Sakura screamed her two beloved cat's names. She beat the ground with her fist.

One of the firemen had walked over and knelt down, placed a hand on the sobbing girl's back. "We're doing the best we can. I'm really sorry, ma'm."

Sakura looked up at the fireman's scruffy, but sincere, face before throwing herself into his arms, and sobbed harder. _Why did this have to happen to me? Why, God? What did I do wrong?_

Two weeks earlier…

"Well, of course, Bay. What did you expect? Parents are going to be like that," Sakura spoke into the receiver of her purple Motorola Rival, which she held up with her shoulder. She was concentrating on painting her long nails a golden yellow.

_"Ugh, you're so lucky, Sakura. You get to live by yourself," _Tenten whined from the other end of the phone.

Sakura rolled her eyes and shook her head. _Typical Tenten. Always finding something to complain about. _Sakura loved her best friend but sometimes her complaints could be irritating, though Sakura always tried to be a good sport about it.

"Hey, in a couple years you'll be able to move out. You just need patience." Sakura tried to reason, though with Tenten being stubborn, she knew this would prove to be a difficult task.

_"But, I don't want to wait! I want to move out now! This is sooo unfair! Why do my parents have to be so stupid? I hate them," _Tenten huffed, and Sakura could tell she had her arms crossed and her cheeks puffed out, something Tenten had always done whenever she couldn't get what she wanted. It was her form of pouting.

"I know. But you really should be patient-" Sakura was cut off by a beep on her phone. She pulled the phone away from her war and looked at the screen. A smile formed on her face. She placed the phone back on her ear, "Hey, it's Sasuke. Call you back later!"

_"Ah, yes. You're Romeo awaits you," _Tenten giggled, a smirk hinted in her voice. _"Tell you lover I said hi."_

"Sure thing. Bye," having that been said, Sakura clicked over and answered, "Hello?"

_"Hey," _came Sasuke's low, masculine, yet gentle voice.

"Hi! What are you up to?" Sakura asked cheerfully. She lay on her soft bed making herself comfy. Rolling onto her side, she grabbed one of her purple silky pillows and hugged it.

_"Just lying around. Hey, you'll never guess who I ran into today," _Sasuke chuckled.

"Your friends?" Sakura was confused.

"Well duh, anyways I saw that loser Deidara again and we had a little talk," It was obvious he was grinning.

"You never talk to him, what did you talk about!" Sakura's voice seemed nervous.

"Hey, babe calm down just the usual messing' with the kid that's all," A sigh of relief from the other end of the phone.

There was an awkward silence between the two until Sasuke spoke.

"Hey are you ok?" Sasuke didn't sound as concerned as the question proposed.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?"

"Just making' sure, but I'm gonna get off here I have some things to do,"

"Ok, I'll talk to you later," Her voice lowered

"Alright, bye" Before she said bye there was a click.

Sakura laid in her bed staring blankly at her ceiling reminiscing about when she was younger and how close her and Deidara actually were.

"Sakura! Over here!" Deidara was excited to see his best friend after a long summer.

"Deidara! How have you been? I missed you!" She screamed as she ran to give him a hug.

"Don't leave me for that along again Sakura I missed you too," Both of them smiling widely at the sight of one another.

"I won't best friends forever remember?" Deidara just laughed and nodded his head. "I guess forever really doesn't last that long," Depression deep in Sakura's voice.

She turned to her side and stared out the window as tears began to form in her eyes "I'm sorry," she whispered as she drifted off into slumber.

Sakura woke up the next morning realizing she cried herself to sleep. "Oh crap!" She jumped out of bed and rushed to get ready. She sped towards school, the engine of her mustang roaring down the road. Even though she was in a rush a thought crossed her mind.

"I haven't thought about Deidara since we went our different ways," she wondered silently. "Why didn't you listen to me! We could have stayed friends, you idiot!"

Her eyes began to water. "What's going on? Why do I care, he chose this not me!"

_"Deidara we can rule high school! It'll be better for us both," Sakura was pleading._

_"No I'm not changing to fit in, I like who I am and I'm staying that way," Deidara refused to negotiate._

_"Stop being stubborn you know if we do this we won't be able to hang out," Sakura slumped down into the chair._

_"If you're really going to choose to fit in over being friends then you need to leave," He paused. "Now Sakura"_

_"You're really choosing to be stubborn instead of being friends with me! You're just the same jerk!" Sakura was furious._

_"No friend of mine would ask me to change I thought you knew that," Deidara turned his back to her. "Sakura leave, go be popular or whatever"_

_"Deidara please this isn't how it has to be, just give it a chance," Tears streaming down her face while she grabbed his shoulder._

_"Don't touch me, I don't know who you are anymore and honestly, I don't want to," Deidara didn't want her to see the tears he hid._

_"Why are you doing this to me Deidara, I thought you said forever," She stared at his back intently._

_"Just leave, I hope you find better friends than me since I'm obviously so horrible," He felt his chest tighten._

_Sakura ran out the door crying._


End file.
